Otra Realidad
by Mafius
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no sucedieran como sucedieron?
1. Chapter 1

**OTRA REALIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

-Hermano. ¿Me ayudas con mi práctica de lanzamiento de Shuriken?

-Ven -dijo Itachi sonriendo a su pequeño hermano

Sasuke le hizo caso y se acercó. Itachi golpeó su frente con la punta del dedo.

-Hoy no puedo, pídele a mamá

-Pero, tu eres mejor que nadie con los shurikens. Además, siempre tienes algo que hacer, nunca puedes ayudarme.

-Hoy no puedo, pero te prometo que uno de estos días te acompañaré y te enseñaré algunas cosas.

-Está bien, me voy a practicar sólo. Pero recuerda tu promesa hermano. Adios -el pequeño salió por la puerta, entusiasmado por lo que había dicho su hermano. Itachi era conocido como el segundo Uchiha más fuerte. A muy corta edad había aprendido a usar su Sharingan y siendo solo un adolescente se convirtió en un Anbu.

Sasuke admiraba a su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, muy en su interior, lo odiaba. Era algo difícil ser el hermano de un prodigio. Era un peso que le costaba mucho cargar. "Bien hecho Sasuke. Tu hermano logró hacer eso cuando tenía tres años menos que tu". Cosas así estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, siempre bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor.

Pero poco a poco esos sentimientos estaban desapareciendo, desde el dia que su padre le enseño el Katon. Había tardado días en dominarlo, pero alfín lo había logrado y su padre lo había felicitado a su manera.

-Mierda, salí demasiado apurado y olvidé los shurikens -se dijo Sasuke, riéndose de su estupidéz. -Por suerte me di cuenta cerca de casa. Debo apurarme porque ya esta oscureciendo.

El pequeño Uchiha se apresuró a llegar a su hogar. Entró despacio, sin que nadie lo escuchara, porque no quería que supieran que tuvo que volver a buscar sus shurikens.

La puerta de la habitación de su padre estaba un poco abierta, y se escuchaban voces. La curiosidad fue mas fuerte que él, y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor. En la habitación estaban Itachi y su padre.

-Pero, Sasuke tiene mucho potencial. Déjame ser su maestro -Le decía Itachi a su padre.

-Tienes muchas misiones importantes como para perder tu tiempo con ese bueno para nada. Tu déjalo que entrene solo, así no molesta más por aquí -dijo su padre fríamente.

La discusión continuó, pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba más. Su mundo se había venido abajo. Esas palabras que su padre había dicho llenaron su mente de oscuridad.

Sin que nadie lo escuchara, el chico se encerró en su cuarto.

-Vete, te están esperando -dijo el padre de los jóvenes.

-Está bien, pero cuando vuelva vamos a terminar esta discución. -Dijo Itachi enojado -No voy a permitir que hables asi de Sasuke.

Luego Itachi se marcho hacia una misión con los Anbu.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Sasuke temblaba de los nervios mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Las palabras de su padre daban vueltas por su cabeza. De pronto ya no pudo contenerse y rompió en llantos, lanzando fuertes gritos de dolor. Su madre escuchó los gritos y corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Eres tu Sasuke? -Preguntó la madre desesperada, mientras golpeaba la puerta -¿Qué te sucede?

La tristeza de Sasuke se convirtió en ira de un momento a otro. Ahora le daba puñetazos al suelo violentamente.

-¿Así que soy un bueno para nada? -Se decia el niño a si mismo en voz alta -Yo les voy a demostrar a todos que soy fuerte. Me las van a pagar por tratarme como basura.

-Sasuke, voy a romper la puerta -dijo la madre que ya estaba demasiado preocupada por su hijo. Tomó impulso y rompió la puerta lanzándose con el hombro. Del otro lado estaba parado su hijo, con una mirada que le hizo helar la sangre. Sus manos estaban en posición, "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu" dijo Sasuke antes de lanzar el devastador ataque de fuego. Su madre no pudo hacer nada y fue alcanzada por el mortal ataque.

El padre de Sasuke llegó a la habitación a los pocos segundos y vio horrorizado la escena. Su esposa estaba tirada en el suelo, sin vida, con horribles quemaduras en el cuerpo. A unos metros estaba su hijo, de espaldas.

-¿Pero, qué has hecho Sasuke? -Preguntó su padre desesperado.

El chico se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Su padre quedó paralizado al ver esos ojos. Su hijo había despertado el Sharingan. Pero no era cualquier Sharingan.

-¿Mangekyu Sharingan?. ¿Pero, cómo es posible? -Dijo su padre comlpetamente sorprendido. Entonces todo se le oscureció. Escenas de muerte y destrucción comenzaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos, había sido atrapado por el Mangekyu Sharingan. Pero las ilusiones no duraron mucho. Todo desapareció en un instante . Su hijo estaba justo frente a él, mirandolo con odio.

-¿Lo ves padre?. Este bueno para nada acabó con dos de los Uchihas mas fuertes -Dijo Sasuke mientras sostenía el Kunai ke estaba enterrado en el pecho de su padre. Sasuke soltó el arma, y su padre cayó de espaldas. A los pocos segundos murió.

La mente del chico estaba completamente desquiciada. Salió de su casa y miró hacia el pueblo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como disfrutando de antemano lo que estaba por hacer.

Las puertas de las casas sonaban, los Uchihas salian a atender y el pequeño Sasuke los esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, con la cabeza agachada y llorando. Nadie esperaba que el pequeño Uchiha atacara cuando se acercaran a ver que le sucedía.

Casa tras casa, muerte tras muerte, el pequeño se hundía más en la oscuridad.

Luego de un rato, todo quedó en silencio, un silencio de muerte. Sasuke estaba de pié en medio de la calle. Millones de emociones pasaban pos su cabeza. De repente el odio se transformó en tristeza, se sentía muy solo, y al ver sus manos ensangrentadas no pudo contener el llanto.

Sin mirar atrás, comenzo a correr hacia las afueras de Konoha. A los ninjas que resguardaban la puerta les llamó la atención ver al pequeño Uchiha salir corriendo hacia afuera a toda velocidad, pero ninguno lo siguió. Sasuke se adentró en los bosques y corrió sin rumbo, durante horas, hasta que sus piernas no aguantaron más y cayó al suelo. Vencido por el cansancio se quedó dormido.

El sol empezaba a salir, iluminando con sus rayos el pueblo de los Uchiha, un pueblo desierto. Dos Anbu estaban horrorizados en la puerta del pueblo, al ver los cadáveres que asomaban por las puertas de las casas. Uno de ellos, Itachi, corrió hacia su casa desesperado. El otro, el líder de los Anbu y considerado el Uchiha más fuerte, quedó completamente paralizado al ver a su esposa y su hija, muertas dentro de su casa.

Itachi entró corriendo a su casa y encontró los cadáveres de sus padres. Buscó por todas partes, pero no estaba su hermanito.

-Itachi!! ven aquí!! -Gritó el otro Uchiha. Itachi salió corriendo de su casa hacia donde estaba su líder. -Hay alguien con vida.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?. ¿Quién hizo esto? -preguntó Itachi al hombre agonizante.

-Fue todo muy rápido, nos atacó por sorpresa. Nunca pensé que podría pasar algo asi -Dijo el hombre

-¿Pero, quién fue? -Insistió Itachi.

Con su último aliento, el hombre pronunció un nombre, "Sasuke". Luego murió.

Itachi quedó paralizado. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su hermanito había asesinado a todo su clan. pero ¿Porqué?.

-Fue Sasuke -dijo Itachi a su líder con la voz temblorosa. -Obito-sensei, fue Sasuke el que hizo esto - y se largó a llorar.

Obito lo abrazó, como a un niño pequeño y no pudo evitar derramar sus propias lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

-Hokage-sama!! -dijeron los dos ninjas al anciano.

-¿Qué sucede¿Naruto está causando problemas otra vez? -preguntó el Tercer Hokage.

-Está pintando en el monumento a los Hokage. -Con un suspiro, el anciano salió a ver lo que el joven estaba haciendo.

Naruto estaba colgado de una soga, con una lata de pintura en una mano y un pincel en la otra. Las caras de piedra en el monumento de los Hokages estaban llenas de garabatos. El joven reía a carcajadas y se burlaba de la gente que lo insultaba por lo que había hecho.

-Disculpeme Hokage-sama por esto -dijo un ninja al anciano. Luego tomó aire y gritó. -¿Qué estás haciendo durante clases?. Baja de ahí idiota!!.

-Mierda, es Iruka-sensei -se dijo Naruto asustado.

Un rato mas tarde, Naruto estaba atado con la soga en el salón de clases, mientras era regañado por su sensei.

Al notar que el chico no le hacía caso, Iruka se enfadó mucho.

-Todos, a practicar "Henge no jutsu". Transformense en mi.

Uno por uno, fueron pasando los alumnos, hasta que le llegó el turno al problemático Naruto.

-Aquí voy -dijo el joven y se transformó. La naríz de Iruka comenzó a sangrar luego de ver la hermosa mujer desnuda que apareció frente a él. -Lo llamo "Sexy no jutsu" -dijo Naruto riendo.

-Deja de hacer estupideces!! - gritó Iruka, que ya estaba sacado de sus casillas.

Mas tarde, luego de clases, Naruto tuvo que limpiar el desastre que había hecho en el monumento a los Hokages. Iruka lo supervisaba desde la parte más alta.

-Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó el chico, cansado de estar limpiando.

-Si limpias todo, te invitaré a comer Ramen más tarde -propuso el sensei.

-Está bien, trabajaré duro!! -dijo Naruto emocionado, apuresurando el ritmo de su trabajo.

Luego de terminar, los dos fueron a comer Ramen, como prometió Iruka.

El día del examen para convertirse en Genin había llegado. La consigna era hacer un "Bunshin no jutsu", la peor técnica de Naruto.

El joven ninja pasó a la sala donde se tomaba el examen. Dos examinadores estaban sentados tras un escritorio. Uno de ellos era Iruka, el otro Mizuki, otro sensei de la academia.

-"Bunshin no jutsu" -dijo Naruto, muy nervioso. Logró hacer una copia, pero una muy patética.

-Reprobado -dijo Iruka, mientras Naruto se lamentaba.

-Vamos, esta es la tercera vez que hace el examen, y técnicamente hizo el clon. Podemos aprobarlo -dijo Mizuki, tratando de que su compañero recapacitara.

-No. Todos los demas hicieron tres clones, y Naruto solo hizo uno, y uno que no sirve para nada -dijo Iruka suspirando.

Afuera de la academia, los nuevos Genins eran felicitados por sus padres, hermanos y amigos. Naruto miraba desde una hamaca, con una clara tristeza en el rostro. La gente lo miraba y hablaban en voz baja. Sin poder soportarlo más, decidió irse a su casa.

-Naruto, espera -dijo Mizuki.

Ambos estaban sentados en una especie de balcón.

-Iruka es una persona seria. -Comenzó Mizuki -Sus padres fueron asesinados cuando era pequeño, asi que tuvo que hacer todo por si mismo, como tú. Quizas se vea reflejado en tí, y por eso quiere que seas fuerte. Debes entenderlo.

-Pero, pude haber aprobado -se lamentó el jóven.

-Entonces, te diré un secreto -dijo Mizuki sonriendo.

Ya era de noche. Naruto entró muy despacio a la casa del Hokage, pero pronto fue descubierto por éste.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aqui a esta hora? -preguntó el anciano.

-"Sexy no Jutsu" -fue la respuesta del chico. El Hokage no aguantó la imagen que vió y cayó desmayado. Luego de revisar un poco la casa, Naruto encontró lo que buscaba y se fue hacia el bosque. Mizuki estaba escondido mirandolo. Su plan estaba funcionando.

-Iruka!! Naruto ha robado los pergaminos con los sellos ocultos para hacer una broma, debemos ir donde está el Hokage -le dijo Mizuki a su amigo cuando este le abrió la puerta de su casa.

Muchos ninjas estaban reunidos en la puerta de la casa del Hokage.

-Esos pergaminos son muy peligrosos, debemos encontrar a Naruto lo antes posible. -dijo el tercero, y todos los ninjas salieron a buscar al jóven.

Ahora Mizuki solo debía matar a Naruto y todo parecería como que el chico escapó con los pergaminos. Pero alguien había llegado antes que él.

-Naruto!. ¿Qué estas haciendo? -preguntó Iruka.

-Estoy practicando, pero sólo pude aprender una técnica del pergamino.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Mizuki me dijo sobre él. Y dijo que si le mostraba una de estas técnicas me aprobaría.

-¿Mizuki? -preguntó Iruka. En ese instante, una lluvia de kunais cayo sobre ellos, pero Iruka fue capaz de empujar a Naruto justo a tiempo. Los kunais se clavaron en su cuerpo, pero sin ocasionarle heridas muy graves.

-Naruto, dame el pergamino -ordenó Mizuki. Naruto estaba completamente confundido, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-No se lo des!! -gritó Iruka.

-De nada sirve que lo tengas -dijo Mizuki estirando la mano desde el árbol donde se encontraba. -Yo te diré la verdad de todo.

-No lo hagas! -gritó Iruka

-Tu sabes del incidente del Kyuubi de hace doce años. Pero hay algo que no sabes, porque nadie debía contártelo.

-¿Que cosa? -preguntó Naruto asustado.

-Que el Kyuubi esta sellado en tu cuerpo. Tú eres el demonio de nueve colas. Tú eres el asesinode los padres de Iruka. Por eso él, y los demás de esta aldea te odian.

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Con mucho miedo miró a su sensei.

-¿Es verdad? -Preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos. La cabeza agachada de Iruka fue la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Es así Naruto. -le dijo Iruka sin alzar la vista -Por tu culpa perdí a quienes más amaba. Por tu culpa tuve que crecer solo. Eres mi alumno, pero es cierto, en el fondo te odio.

Naruto había quedado sin reacción, con su cabeza agachada. En su cabeza escuchó una voz.

-Todos te desprecian, nadie te valora -dijo la voz -pero yo sí te aprecio. Yo puedo hacerte muy fuerte, tan fuerte que todos te reconocerán. -De pronto Naruto se encontró frente a una gran puerta con barrotes. Del otro lado, unos grandes ojos lo miraban. -Libérame!!

-Esta es tu oportunidad Iruka, venga la muerte de tus padres -dijo Mizuki, alentando a que su amigo mate a Naruto.

Iruka se sentía muy mal. Era su alumno, no tenía la culpa de nada, preo el vacío que había en su corazón era muy grande. Con su mano derecha alzó el kunai y lanzó el mortal ataque. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando su brazo fue agarrado por la mano del jóven, deteniendo el ataque. El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a emanar un Chakra muy poderoso que hizo temblar de miedo a su sensei.

-Konoha pagará por lo que ha hecho -dijo Naruto mirando a Iruka. Tenía una mirada salvaje, llena de furia. Ya no era el mismo, ahora se había transformado en una bestia. El sello se había roto.

Naruto apretó fuerte el brazo de Iruka, y con la otra mano le dió un violento golpe en la cara, un golpe con una fuerza monstruosa. Aunque era un Chuunin muy fuerte, Iruka no pudo soportar el impacto del golpe y murió al instante. Mizuki estaba completamente asustado al ver la escena.

-Monstruo!! -gritó, y salió huyendo. Gruñendo de rabia, Naruto corrió tras él.

Horas mas tarde, un grupo de Anbus encontró el cadáver de Mizuki lleno de golpes.

-Esta vez actuaré mas inteligentemente -se dijo Naruto, mientras se alejaba más y más de Konoha. Su mente ya no le pertenecía, ahora era propiedad del Kyuubi -Reuniré a los demas Jinchuuriki y, junto con este pergamino, me vengaré de todos estos malditos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Tres años habían pasado desde la muerte de Iruka.

Durante ese tiempo, muchos ninjas talentosos fueron entrenados. Nuevos Jounins y Chuunins, la mayoría de Konoha, pero también los había de otras aldeas. Todos entrenados para formar un grupo elite para una importante misión, esperando un día. Y ese día había llegado. Por primera vez en tres años habían noticias del Kyuubi.

-¿Qué noticias traes? –preguntó el Hokage a su viejo alumno.

-Naruto ha empezado a moverse –contestó Jiraya, con una clara preocupación en el rostro. –Hace poco lo habían visto en una aldea en el país del agua y mandé a algunos de mis contactos a que lo siguieran. Es bastante preocupante lo que me dijeron.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Dicen que buscaba a un hombre, y que lo encontró. Pelearon, ambos emitiendo un gran chakra. Pero Naruto fue mas fuerte y lo derrotó, dejándolo inconsciente. En ese momento apareció alguien mas que buscaba a ese hombre, mas bien, algunos mas.

-¿De quienes hablas Jiraya?

-Akatsuki –El Hokage miró sorprendido a su alumno. Ese nombre, un grupo de ninjas muy peligrosos.

-¿Y quién era ese hombre? –preguntó el Hokage.

-Naruto se topó con dos miembros del Akatsuki, y pelearon por el "trofeo".

-¿Y que sucedió?

-Naruto los mató. Levantó al hombre inconsciente y luego de una sucesión de sellos tocó su pecho. El hombre abrió los ojos de golpe, y comenzaron a hablar. Después simplemente cada uno tomó su camino.

-Mató a dos miembros del Akatsuki él solo. –Dijo el Hokage sorprendido -¿Pero qué podrá significar lo del hombre?

-Aún hay mas. En el camino Naruto se encontró con otros dos miembros del Akatsuki. Quizás lo fueron a buscar por venganza, pero eso no importa. El hecho es que, después de una corta pelea, Naruto los eliminó. –El Hokage no podía creer lo que escuchaba. –Mas tarde ese mismo día fue interceptado por los cinco miembros restantes del Akatsuki.

-No me digas que... –dijo el Hokage.

-El Akatsuki completo, eliminado por Naruto. –Respondió Jiraya antes de que su maestro lo dijera.

-Dominado por el Kyuubi, y con ese pergamino en su poder se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso –dijo el Hokage preocupado.

-Y ahora viene lo peor. En un lapso de unos pocos días, se cruzó con dos personas más, con las que peleó y luego de vencerlos, les hizo ese jutsu en el pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Está buscando a los otros Jinchuuriki para despertar a los Bijuu que llevan dentro. De alguna forma con los pergaminos ha creado un jutsu para lograrlo. Está reuniendo fuerzas para vengarse. Aunque todavía no entiendo algo. ¿Por qué luego de liberar los bijuu sigue su camino solo?

-No tengo idea, pero debemos detenerlo lo antes posible. –Dijo el Hokage seriamente.

Luego de una hora, un gran número de ninjas se habían reunido en la entrada de Konoha. El Hokage explicó a todos la situación.

- Fueron reunidos aquí para esta importante misión. Confío en que ustedes serán capaces de detener a ese demonio. –Dijo el Hokage mirando a los jóvenes ninjas que tenía frente a él y a sus maestros. Tres equipos de Konoha formados cada uno por cuatro ninjas. Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata y Shino formaban el primer equipo. Gai, Neji, Ten Ten y Rock Lee formaban el segundo. Azuma, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru formaban el tercero. Luego había otro grupo de tres ninjas de la arena, tres hermanos, Gaara, Temari y Kankurou. Y por último un ninja de la niebla, Zabuza, con su alumno Haku.

-Nosotros también iremos –Dijeron tres ninjas al mismo tiempo.

-Obito, Kakashi y Rin¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó el Hokage.

-Yondaime-sensei dio su vida para encerrar a ese demonio. No podemos permitir que esté suelto. –Dijo Obito.

-Muy bien, ustedes también irán. –Dijo el Hokage

-Yo también quiero ir.

-Itachi¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Obito.

-Quiero ir, quiero encontrar a mi hermano. Necesito ir.

-Lo siento mucho, pero debes quedarte. No quiero ser duro, pero serías un estorbo. –Le dijo Obito –Te prometo que buscaré a Sasuke y lo traeré. Mientras, te encargo a los Anbu. Sé que harás un buen trabajo.

-Esta bien Obito-sensei, confío en ti, me quedaré. –Dijo Itachi aceptando las palabras de su maestro.

-Entonces, vayan de una vez, cuento con ustedes. –Los despidió el Hokage.

El grupo de ninjas salió de Konoha.

-Los estas mandando a su muerte –Dijo Jiraya –¿Estás seguro de esto Sarutobi-sensei?

-Confío en ellos, estoy seguro de que no fallarán.

-Si tu lo dices. Ahora debemos preocuparnos por el tema de las desapariciones. Hace un tiempo que están desapareciendo ninjas de Konoha.

-No te preocupes, ya me estoy ocupando de eso. Pronto encontraremos al culpable.

En una habitación oscura, un hombre sonreía.

-Por fin lo logré. La primera parte ya está hecha. –Dijo, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

-No puede ser!! Ha matado a Kaito de un solo golpe!! –Gritó el hombre arrodillado mientras observaba la escena. 

-¿Este es el ninja más fuerte de su aldea?. Son patéticos. –Dijo el joven, soltando el cadáver del ninja que sostenía con su mano derecha.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? –Preguntó el hombre, desafiante. Pero en un instante se arrepintió, al cruzar su mirada con esos ojos rojos, salvajes, llenos de odio.

-Uchiha Sasuke de la aldea de Konoha.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Mi objetivo es eliminar a los más fuertes. Les demostraré a todos que yo soy el mejor ninja. Les demostraré lo que este bueno para nada puede hacer. Y todo aquel que se interponga también morirá. –Dijo Sasuke, con una tranquilidad que daba mucho miedo. Con un rápido movimiento lanzó el kunai que acabó con la vida del hombre en un instante.

El viajero partió de la aldea hacia su nuevo destino. Luego de una larga caminata llegó a una gran aldea del país del agua.

Por ese día ya habían sido suficientes peleas. Buscaría un lugar para comer y luego iría a descansar.

Sasuke llegó a una pequeña tienda, con algunas mesas afuera. Se sentó y pidió algo para comer. Las voces de dos hombres que hablaban en la mesa de al lado comenzó a incomodarle, pero no quería causar problemas. Igualmente, no pudo evitar escuchar la charla.

-Si, es verdad, –dijo uno de los hombres –un peligroso ninja de Konoha fue visto por aquí, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Dicen que es el ninja más buscado.

Sasuke se sentía muy bien al oír eso. Los idiotas de Konoha todavía lo buscaban. "El más buscado", le gustaba como sonaba eso. Pero tampoco podía permitir que alguien lo identificase en una aldea tan grande. Sería un problema con el que él no quería lidiar. Lentamente se levantó de su mesa y comenzó a caminar, tratando de no llamar la atención.

-¿Cómo se llama ese ninja? –preguntó el otro hombre. Sasuke se detuvo. Quería escucharlo, quería oír su nombre.

-Comenzaba con U... U... U... –mientras el hombre trataba de decir el nombre, Sasuke sonreía. Se sentía superior. –Ya lo recuerdo, Uzumaki Naruto. –El Uchiha tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que escuchaba. Naruto era el ninja más buscado. Ya nadie lo tenía en cuenta. Por culpa de ese idiota estaba perdiendo lo único que tenía. Debía destruirlo. Como si estuviese poseído, se acercó rápidamente a los hombres y tomó por la ropa al que parecía mas informado al respecto.

-¿Dónde está¿Dónde está Naruto? Dímelo ahora!! –Le ordenó.

-No lo se –chilló el hombre asustado –solo se que lo han visto salir hacia el norte de la aldea, no hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke soltó al hombre y salió corriendo directo a la salida norte de la aldea mientras los clientes del lugar miraban sorprendidos la escena.

A unos pocos kilómetros de la aldea, Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por el camino. Sabía que era buscado, pero no tenía miedo, por eso no se escondía. Luego de un rato se percató de la presencia de alguien, pero no le hizo mucho caso.

-Naruto. No se qué has hecho para convertirte en el ninja más buscado. Pero no permitiré que me pases por encima. Voy a eliminarte.

-Pero si es el pequeño Uchiha que eliminó a todo su pueblo por un simple capricho. –Se burló el rubio -¿Cómo has estado?

-Cállate. Terminemos esto de una vez. -Dijo Sasuke, que ahora estaba parado en el medio del camino, frente a Naruto. - Voy a matarte.

-Atrévete a intentarlo. –Contestó Naruto, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

NA:

Bueno. Desde aca empiezo a inventar yo la mayoria XD

Ettoo... grax mello por las correcciones... y lo ke puse fue lo único ke se me okurrio

Bueno, para puteadas, bardeos o lo ke sea, reviews XD


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

-Vamos. Ven a matarme –Dijo Naruto, desafiando al joven Uchiha.

Una serie de sellos fueron la respuesta que dio Sasuke.

-Katón, Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Naruto esquivó la gran bola de fuego y atacó salvajemente por el costado. Sasuke bloqueó el ataque con facilidad, y contraatacó dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Contra su Sharingan, el Taijutsu era inútil.

Naruto sacó un kunai, y su adversario respondió de igual forma. A gran velocidad, las armas chocaban en mortales ataques, una y otra vez. Pero la fuerza bruta del rubio era superior, y pronto se notó la ventaja. En un momento Sasuke perdió el equilibrio, y Naruto no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Rápidamente clavó su arma en el pecho del Uchiha, pero su victoria duró poco, ya que un instante después se dio cuenta que había apuñalado un tronco. Sasuke apareció por la espalda y le dio una violenta patada que lo mandó a volar varios metros hacia los árboles a un costado del camino.

Naruto desapareció entre el follaje y no volvió a salir.

-No te escaparás –dijo Sasuke, y lo siguió entre la vegetación. Tras correr casi un kilómetro salió de la zona de árboles y llegó hasta una planicie bastante amplia, que terminaba en un precipicio. Caminó cauteloso hacia el borde. Debajo,a cientos de metros, corría un gran río de aguas rápidas.

Como sospechaba, Naruto atacó por la espalda. Demasiado predecible. El rubio contaba con un gran chakra y fuerza bruta, pero él tenía destreza e inteligencia.

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu –Dijo Naruto, y se multiplicó por cinco. Todos atacaron a la vez, pero fueron vencidos fácilmente por Sasuke.

-Pelea enserio, maldita sea –gritó el Uchiha enfadado.

-Esta bien –contestó Naruto sonriendo. –Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

Cientos de copias de Naruto aparecieron esta vez. Cada copia sacó un shuriken, y fueron arrojándoselos a Sasuke. Éste sacó su arma, una filosa espada, y se preparó para detener los ataques. Pero antes de que los shurikens alcanzaran su blanco, cada copia de Naruto hizo una serie de sellos. Entonces, cada shuriken se multiplicó por tres, tomando por sorpresa al Uchiha. Los cálculos que había hecho para detener los ataques ya no servían, así que hizo lo que pudo.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que solo tres shurikens habían herido a Sasuke, y ninguno de gravedad. Pero era una situación que debía aprovechar. Todas las copias se lanzaron al ataque. El Uchiha los vencía de a puñados con su espada, pero eran demasiados, luego de un tiempo ya no pudo aguantar y comenzó a recibir ataques. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pudo salir del tumulto. Una de las copias lo miró sonriendo y abrió la palma de su mano, formando una bola de chakra.

-Ésta es la técnica del maldito que me encerró en este cuerpo.

La copia arremetió contra Sasuke y, tras el grito de "Rasengan", lanzó el mortal ataque, pero fue fácilmente esquivado. Las otras copias hicieron lo mismo, y atacaron usando el Rasengan. El Uchiha los esquivaba con un poco de dificultad. En un momento no pudo hacer mas que esquivar uno de un salto.

-Te tengo –gritó Naruto, que apareció por un costado con un Rasengan en su mano. Estando en el aire le era imposible esquivar ese ataque a Sasuke, y lo recibió directo en el estómago. Bajo una pequeña cortina de humo se reveló otro tronco. Fue Naruto quién cayó en la trampa.

-Rasengan –Gritó Sasuke con la bola de chakra en la mano, apareciendo desde abajo. El ataque dio en el costado del rubio, mandándolo a volar.

-Así que ya copiaste mi técnica. Ese Sharingan es un arma muy poderosa –Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba con dificultad. Al levantar la vista, sus ojos se cruzaron con ese extraño Sharingan. –¿Mangekyou Sharingan?.

De pronto Naruto quedó paralizado. Sasuke sacó un kunai y corrió directo a su rival.

-Gané –dijo el Uchiha. Su alegría terminó en el instante en que vio la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio. Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para esquivar ese violento puñetazo cargado con chakra que impacto en su cara y lo lanzó unos metros por el aire.

-Idiota. Estás tratando de jugar con la mente de un Bijuu. Ese ojo no funciona con nosotros –Dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke se esforzaba por ponerse de pié. –Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu –otra vez cientos de copias aparecieron y fueron directo a atacar.

Usando su Sharingan, Sasuke podía ver cuales eran copias y cual era el real. Mientras peleaba con los cientos de oponentes, vio que el verdadero Naruto se acercaba por su espalda, pero no dio indicios de haberlo notado.

Estando a pocos metros de su rival, Naruto creó un Rasengan en su mano derecha y se lanzó a matar. Sasuke ya había hecho los sellos. Al darse vuelta dijo "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu" escupió una gran bola de fuego. Recién en el último momento se percató de que había caído en una trampa. Una copia había tomado a Naruto del brazo izquierdo antes de que el fuego lo tocara, y lo hizo girar 180 grados, de modo que quedó en el costado de Sasuke, quien estaba completamente desprotegido. Golpeó el cuerpo del Uchiha con un Rasengan cargado del poderoso chakra del Kyuubi. El brutal ataque mandó a volar a Sasuke, dejándolo inconsciente y haciéndolo caer hacia el fondo del precipicio. Desde el borde Naruto miró hacia abajo, sonriendo victorioso. Luego miró hacia el bosque.

-Solo me falta un Jinchuuriki, Shukaku. Y parece que se acerca. ¿Debería esperarlo?. No, mejor lo interceptaré –decía Naruto hablando consigo mismo.

* * *

-Kuchyose no jutsu –Dijo Kakashi luego de poner un poco de su sangre en el suelo. Un perro apareció de la nada. –Pakkun, debemos encontrar a estos dos. –le dijo al perro, mientras le daba unos objetos de Naruto y Sasuke para que tenga su olor. 

-¿Crees que encontraremos a Sasuke? –Preguntó Shino a Kiba.

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro que a Naruto lo encontraremos antes de lo que pensamos.

-¿Lo dices por él? –preguntó Shino, mirando al joven pelirrojo de la arena.

-Ichibi. Naruto lo está buscando. Es probable que él nos encuentre primero a nosotros.

-Vamos! –Ordenó Kakashi -Pakkun siente uno de los olores a unos kilómetros.

Todo el grupo partió siguiendo el rastro.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el cap 4... espero ke no les aburra esto ke escribo...

cualkier critica, sea mala o buena, review ... necesito saber la opinion de kienes se toman la molestia de leer XD


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

-¿Por qué¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste¿Por qué me dejaste sola?. Yo te admiraba, te amaba, aún lo hago después de tanto tiempo. Desde ese día te espero, pero jamás regresaste. –La joven lloraba, arrodillada y con las manos cubriendo su rostro –Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura-chan!! –Se escuchó a sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta vio a Naruto parado, extendiéndole la mano –No llores Sakura-chan, ven conmigo.

-Vete de aquí idiota!! –Gritó la joven, pero enseguida se arrepintió. Naruto era un tonto, pero gracias a sus estupideces había logrado sacarla un poco de su depresión. Siempre lo había tratado mal, ya era hora de agradecerle. –Naruto, yo... –Al alzar la vista, vio al rubio mirándola con odio, con unos ojos salvajes. Su cuerpo emanaba un poderoso chakra. El cuerpo de Sakura estaba paralizado, tenía mucho miedo. Naruto levantó su puño y atacó ferozmente.

Con un grito, Sakura despertó en su cama.

-Otra vez esos sueños –se dijo, secándose el sudor de la frente. –Vamos Sakura, debes descansar, en unas horas tienes que mostrarle a la sensei el resultado de tu entrenamiento.

Luego de esto, la joven se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Ya era de día. Tsunade se dirigía a donde estaba el Hokage. Necesitaba pedirle algo importante. Quería sacar a su alumna de Konoha, llevarla de viaje para empezar un duro entrenamiento. Pero necesitaba el permiso del tercero.

La joven había sufrido mucho, desde que el niño Uchiha dejó la aldea. Y cuando apenas se estaba recuperando, su amigo Naruto asesinó a su sensei y también dejo la aldea. Gracias a todo esto, siempre fue una niña callada, sin ánimos.

Tsunade la había visto un día, entrenando sola. Las manos de la joven estaban llenas de sangre, y en todo su cuerpo había heridas, todo esto resultado del duro entrenamiento. "¿Por qué entrenas tan duro?" le preguntó. "Quiero ser fuerte, para poder traerlos devuelta algún día". Esto había llamado la atención de la sanin y, luego de una larga charla, se decidió a que la entrenaría.

Y así, luego de un tiempo, Sakura había avanzado increíblemente. Pero toda la aldea le traía malos recuerdos, por lo que a veces no podía concentrarse. Por eso Tsunade quería sacarla de ahí.

Tsunade entró a la casa del Hokage, pero no lo encontró, así que comenzó a buscarlo por todo el lugar. Nunca había recorrido todo el lugar, así que no había visto antes esas pequeñas escaleras que bajaban. La curiosidad fue mas fuerte que ella y bajó.

Luego de seguir por algunos pasillos, llegó a otro que estaba custodiado por dos Anbus. Cuando se acercó, los guardias la detuvieron.

-No puede pasar mas de aquí.

-¿Por qué¿Qué hay allí?

-Nadie puede pasar mas allá. Por favor, váyase.

-Está bien, me voy. –Tsunade se dio la vuelta, pero rápidamente atacó a los guardias con un preciso golpe en el cuello, que los puso a dormir al instante. Todo esto le había llamado mucho la atención, así que decidió investigar. Cruzó el oscuro pasillo silenciosamente, hasta llegar a una pequeña y descuidada puerta. Algo le decía que no la abra, pero igualmente la abrió.

Al ver lo que había del otro lado de la puerta quedó paralizada.

-¿Tu¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó al hombre que la miraba serio desde las sombras. Luego prestó atención al cadáver del ninja que estaba sobre la mesa. -¿Qué es esto?

-No debiste haber entrado. Viste demasiado, ahora debes morir. –El hombre sacó un kunai, y otro que estaba a su lado hizo lo mismo, mientras dos Anbus sostenían a Tsunade por los brazos.

Unos cinco Anbus mas corrían por el pasillo hacia la puerta, al ver que sus compañeros estaban en el suelo. Con su brutal fuerza, la sanin eliminó a los Anbus que la sostenían, pero estaba rodeada como para pelear, así que intentó escapar. Mientras corría hacia la salida se libró de tres Anbus más, pero no pudo evitar ser herida muchas veces. Perdiendo sangre, corrió hacia la salida, pero los ninjas le bloqueaban el camino y tuvo que correr hacia otra parte. Era como si la guiaran hacia algún lugar. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" se preguntaba, mientras subía las escaleras que conectaban con la terraza del lugar.

Al llegar arriba solo pudo ver un camino posible para escapar, saltar hacia algún techo. Debía encontrar al Hokage para contarle lo que había visto. Pero había perdido demasiada sangre, no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para lograrlo. No tenía opción, debía usar un jutsu secreto que estaba guardando. Mientras corría hacia el borde puso sus dedos en posición, y el cristal de su frente se iluminó. Una especie de tatuaje brillante apareció en su cuerpo, pero de repente desapareció. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus pasos se hicieron cada vez mas torpes, la vista se le nublaba y sus fuerzas la abandonaban rápidamente. Sin control de su cuerpo, Tsunade chocó contra la baranda y cayó, dando una vuelta. Antes de que su visión se oscureciera por completo pudo ver al hombre que estaba parado unos metros atrás de ella. "No puede ser" balbuceó, pero su voz apenas se escuchaba. Mientras el hombre reía, la sanin cayó hacia el vacío.

-No puedes usar ese jutsu si te mato antes. –Dijo el hombre -Lo siento mucho, pero era necesario.

* * *

Sakura caminaba hacia la casa del Hokage. Tsunade le había dicho que si no la encontraba se dirigiese hacia allí.

Estaba muy felíz. Desde que Itachi le había dicho que traerían de vuelta a Naruto y a Sasuke, sus ánimos habían cambiado Ahora solo pensaba en su entrenamiento, quería mostrarle a su sensei el avance que había hecho el día anterior.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta del lugar, algo cayó frente a ella. Quedó paralizada al ver que frente a ella estaba su sensei tirada en el suelo, con un kunai clavado en la nuca con mucha precisión. Todo esto era demasiado para ella, no pudo soportar lo que vio y se desmayó.

Horas mas tarde despertó en el hospital. El tercer Hokage estaba en la habitación, observándola.

-Hokage-sama, tuve un sueño terrible. Soñé que Tsunade-sensei... –La joven no pudo terminar la frase que decía inocentemente. Al ver la cara de tristeza del tercero se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño. Se tapó la cara con la sabana y se largó a llorar.

-Sakura. –Dijo el Hokage.

-Por favor, déjeme sola!! –Gritó la joven. El tercero entendió y salió de la habitación.

Sakura estaba destrozada, pero esta vez su reacción fue distinta a las veces anteriores. Ya no quería simplemente llorar y estar aislada de todos, quería descubrir lo que había pasado, y vengar la muerte de su sensei. Aún cubierta bajo las sábanas apretó su puño con tal fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, haciéndolas sangrar.

-Esto no se quedará así –Se dijo, decidida a hacer todo por encontrar al culplable.

* * *

Aki el cap 5... bueno, espero reviews 


End file.
